Picking Up The Pieces
by ForTheLoveOfDarren
Summary: Kurt's world with Blaine falls apart. Surprisingly Puck is the one to pick up the pieces. Sucky summary. Slash at end. Don't like don't read.


**Picking up the Pieces**

**A/N: Let me start off by saying I don't own glee. Now I was watching Glee on my iTunes and stuff when this idea just popped into my head. It starts off with Kurt/Blaine but will become Kurt/Puck. To warn you there is slash at the end. It's my first time writing slash so I hope you'll cut me a little slack in that regard. I pretty much like this whole thing except for the end. I just know it could of been way better. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Feel free to let me know what you think. ~Jen~**

Kurt and Blaine walked into the choir room whispering to each other. Their attention was so focused on each other that they jumped when Santana spoke so suddenly, "holy crap! The two pretty ponies totally did it!" All eyes within the choir room turned to the two boyfriends who were frozen in place. Kurt's cheeks turned a bright pink, while Blaine refused to meet the eye of anyone in the room. Santana was practically bouncing in her seat with a knowing twinkle in her eye. "Come on Porcelain. Spill. So who topped who?"

Placing his hands on his hips Kurt looked Santana square in the eye and stated, "shut up Satan. You have no clue what you're talking about." He grabbed his boyfriend by the arm and made their way to seats as far away from Santana as possible.

"I don't know Hummel. Santana and I totally know what it looks like when..." Puck started, but was quickly silenced by Kurt's death glare.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Kurt boasted with a triumphant look upon his face.

"Oh please Lady Face. That look may work on Puckerman but it's not going to stop me and you damn well know it."

"Drop it Lopez before I go to Sylvester and get you demoted from co-captain. We both know she's always had a soft spot for me."

"Whatever. I'm sure the details aren't interesting anyway." Santana plopped down into her seat, bitch scowl firmly in place. She knows Lady and the Hobbit totally did it no matter how much they try to avoid the subject. The looks on their faces are confirmation enough.

*GLEE*

Two weeks ago if you had asked Kurt how his relationship was before he and Blaine decided to make love for the first time he would have said that things were amazing. That they were stronger and more in love than ever before. Yet now standing here across from Blaine, alone in the choir room, everything was falling apart. Kurt couldn't believe what Blaine was telling him. Apparently Blaine met up with Sebastian the previous weekend at Scandal's. He got drunk and, though he didn't mean to, he cheated. Kurt never would've thought that Blaine was the type of guy to cheat whether he was sober or not. He blew everything they had away with a single night with that slimy snake. He was well aware that Sebastian had his eye out for taking Blaine away from him, but he truly believed that he could trust Blaine. Boy was he ever wrong.

"Kurt, please, you have to know how sorry I am. I would never want to intentionally hurt you like that," Blaine begged.

"Yet you did. And why did you wait to tell me about it, huh? You could've told me about it the day after it happened, and maybe we could of talked through this."

"I was scared to tell you. I couldn't believe I did that to you. I love you, but I was drunk and it just happened."

"Being drunk doesn't make it okay," Kurt tried with everything in him to keep from crying, but the tears won the battle and slowly made their way down his face.

"I know it doesn't. From the bottom of my heart I'm so sorry."

"You know, Sebastian kept telling me that he was going to take you away from me no matter what. I told him over and over that we were in love and nothing he did was going to work. I have no doubt that he's going to boast about this for a long time to come. I expected something like this from him, but Blaine I thought you were better than that."

"Sebastian's not a bad guy. We're just friends. That's all."

"Hold up. One: you don't get to confess to sleeping with the slime-ball and then defend him. Two: friends don't just sleep together. And three: I think you need to leave. Now."

"Kurt, please. I get you're mad. It's more than understandable. I'm sure you need a little space to think about things so I can respect that. I just ask that you call me in a couple of days so that we can hopefully talk things out some more."

"I don't think you get what I mean."

"Okay then what do you mean?"

"I don't want you to just leave the room. I want you out of McKinley. Go back to Dalton and go to Sebastian. You two deserve each other."

"But Kurt..." Blaine made to step towards Kurt but when he lifted an hand to suggest not to come closer to him he relented.

"There are no buts Blaine. We're done and I want you gone. You cheated on me and the least you could do is leave so I don't have to see you every day and be reminded of what you did. Now, if you will, I want to be alone."

"You're right. I betrayed you. If you want me to go then I will. I can at least do that much for you. I'll respect how you feel. I do love you Kurt. I'll continue to treasure our memories together. One day I hope you can forgive me." Blaine grabbed his bag off the floor, and with one last look at his first love left the choir room for the last time. With Blaine finally gone, Kurt sank to the floor, his body rocking with sobs that he could no longer hold in. His sobs were so loud that he wasn't aware of anyone coming into the choir room until a hand on his shoulder made him yelp.

"Whoa calm down Hummel, it's just me," the voice said. Kurt lifted his head to meet the eyes of his former tormentor, Noah Puckerman. "What's wrong Hum- Kurt? The fact that you're currently sitting on the choir room floor not caring about your clothes tells me that it's not something good. So what is it?" Puck gentled his voice as he quickly settled himself on the floor next to Kurt.

"Blaine-" Kurt rasped, tears falling rapidly all over again. Puck knew that he used to treat Kurt pretty bad, but though he never admitted it out loud he did have a soft spot for the guy. He was someone he could respect. In the right circumstances he would even go so far as to say that Hummel was just about as much of a badass as he was only for different reasons. No matter the torture that Kurt had to endure over the years, he never let it get him down. Other than his old man's and Mrs. H's wedding, this is the first time that he's witnessed the smaller boy cry.

"Shhh, just calm down. Take a deep breath and then try it again," Puck tried to soothe. He placed his arm around Kurt's shoulders and began rubbing soft circles in an attempt to calm his glee mate. He didn't know if it was working, but hey it worked on his sister so he was willing to give it a try. And no he didn't feel any kind of sparks whatsoever. Even if he did he would deny it or just punch you in the face for even suggesting it.

Kurt briefly nodded his head and got his breathing under control. "Blaine and I, we were talking a few minutes before you came in and he told me something."

"Okay and what did he tell you?"

"He cheated."

"You can't be serious. You guys are totally into each other."

Kurt released a humorless chuckle, "yeah I thought the same thing. Looks like we were both wrong."

"Damn. So he cheated. Did he tell you anything else?"

"Before _West Side Story_ Blaine had gone to Dalton to ask some of his friends to come and support him which I totally get. But there was some new guy there named Sebastian. He's had his eyes on Blaine ever since. He flat out told me that he was going to take him away from me. Blaine said that last weekend he went with that no good bastard to a club, he got drunk, and they slept together. Of course he tried to say it meant nothing and that it was a mistake, but he didn't have the guts to tell me until now. I can't forgive what he did. I just can't."

"I totally get it dude. What he did was a total douche move. No one would blame you if you couldn't forgive him. Where's the Hobbit now?"

"Gone. I told him to leave."

"Okay. That's good. Next glee meeting I'm more than willing to kick his ass for you." Sure enough that drew a slight laugh from Kurt.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but he won't be here for glee. I didn't just tell him to go now, I told him to leave McKinley. He agreed."

"Holy shit. I don't even know what to say to that dude. On one hand I'm a little sad that I don't get to punch the douche. Yet on the other hand I'm kind of glad that you don't have to worry about being uncomfortable if he were to stay."

"Yeah."

"Look I can tell you're in no shape to handle the interrogation that is sure to come this afternoon in glee club, so how about I get you out of here. What do you say?"

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"In a heartbeat. I know I haven't been the greatest friend or teammate to you, but I'm not just going to sit by and let some asshole hurt you like this. I'm more than willing to kidnap you to get you away from here if I have to." Puck stood up and held out his hand to a still seated Kurt.

"Kidnapping isn't necessary. I'll go willingly," Kurt slid his hand into the outreached one in front of him. He made his way to his feet, swiped off the back of his jeans, grabbed his bag, and gave a small smile to the mow-hawked boy. "Thank you Puck. I really appreciated this."

"It's my pleasure Princess. I'm always up for skipping out of classes everyone knows that. Oh by the way princess?"

"Hmm?"

"Call me Noah."

*GLEE*

True to his word Noah drove Kurt home where they pigged out on ice cream and watched movies so Kurt could cry with the excuse that it was because of the movie rather than the reason they both knew it was. Noah made it his mission to stand by Kurt and be there for him in any way he could. If Kurt needed to be held then Noah held him. If Kurt was down, Noah cracked jokes until he laughed (a good portion of those jokes making fun of himself). Sometimes they sat in silence while Kurt mindlessly flipped through channels. Other times they'd sit and play video games so Kurt could focus his anger and blow things up. Noah even opened himself up to Kurt. He told him about his home life, about things he purposely kept from people, and even about some of the random weird things that popped into his head. From the moment that the two boys left the choir room that horrible day, they became quick friends. They knew that they didn't have to hide from each other and that if either one needed anything no matter what time that the other was there. Slowly, mostly due to Noah's presence, Kurt started to smile and laugh a little more each day. None of the other glee kids were told the full story about what was wrong with Kurt or why Blaine was no longer there. Rachel was the first and last to ask any question mainly because Noah practically bit her head off. Knowing that Kurt wasn't in a position to say anything, Noah told them that "the dumbass hobbit was gone and he wouldn't be back and that if anyone brought it up again they'd have to deal with him." Taken aback by Puck's reaction, no one dared approach the subject again. They all knew he was serious. Kurt's shy smile and murmured thanks didn't go unnoticed, but the club was wise enough not to mention it.

A few days after the Blaine fiasco, Noah – without Kurt's knowledge or permission – had a talk with both Kurt's dad and Mr. Schue. He made them aware of what happened to Kurt and that under no circumstances were they to attempt to go to Kurt about it. He was firm in telling that he was handling it and not to worry because nothing illegal would happen. Noah told no one – especially Kurt – about him going to have a little "chat" with Blaine at Dalton. Blaine was definitely surprised to come face to face with Noah Puckerman, and to be honest he was slightly terrified.

"Bland. I'm sure you weren't expecting me to show up here."

"Um, Puck, hello. What are you doing here?"

"You can't think of any reason..."

"No..?"

"Cut the crap dumbass. I'm here because of Kurt. I know what happened."

Blaine's face drained of color, "he told you?"

"More or less. I found him in a crumpled mess after you left that day and coaxed him to talk to me about it. I've been picking up the pieces that you created."

"Oh hell. So let me guess, you're here to beat me up."

"How I wish I was. My first instinct was to beat the daylights out of you. Kurt is the only reason you don't have a bone or three broken at the moment."

"How generous of you."

"Don't get sarcastic with me or I may just change my mind. I'm more than willing to make an exception. What you did was low."

"Look I've apologized to Kurt numerous times. I even left McKinley like he wanted. What more do you want from me?"

"I'd love it if you could rewind time and give Kurt his virginity back but you can't. If you could then maybe this would be easier for Kurt to handle. Do you know how lucky you should have felt? He gave himself to you. That's something he rarely does. He doesn't let anyone in very easily, and the fact that he let you in so willingly should have clued you in. Kurt closes himself off to everyone. In all the time I've known him, and through I'll the shit us jocks have put him through, I've only ever seen him loose it once. That one time was because of you. Can you believe that this one magnificent person can't keep it together because the guy he loves cheats a week after they sleep together, but yet he can keep all his walls up through slushy facials, dumpster dives, pee balloons, patriot wedgies, swirlies, death threats and countless other things? Do you truly realize what you caused yourself to lose?"

"I hate myself for what I did to Kurt. If I could take it back then I would without a second thought. What happened with Sebastian was a monumental mistake. That one mistake caused me to lose the gift that is Kurt Hummel himself. I know what I did was wrong."

"I know from experience that one small mistake can take everything away. I slept with my best friend's girl, got her pregnant and lost it all. Like you said, I'd gladly take back that moment. But this is about Kurt. Kurt is my priority."

"So you're taking care of him?"

"Yes. Other than his dad and Mr. Schue I'm the only one that knows what happened. All the others know is that Kurt barely speaks let alone sing and that you're gone. I left no room for argument that no further questions about you were to be asked."

"God, Puck, I really had no intention of hurting Kurt. I love him I really do. Just please look out for him. Protect him like I was unable to do."

"It's already being done. Though at this point whatever is going on with Kurt is no longer your concern unless he speaks to you directly himself."

"So than why did you come here exactly?"

"Well I really, really want to punch you in the face right now, but I guess I'll settle for telling you to leave Kurt alone. To let him heal. Oh and to rub in that you messed up bad. I want you to feel horrible and guilty about what you did."

"Then it looks like you made your point."

"Yeah. Just keep in mind that I reserve the right to come and kick the crap out of you if I feel like it any time in the near future. Understood?"

"I got it."

"Good. Now I got other people to see." Puck turned to leave but quickly stopped to say, "by the way feel free to tell that Sebastian dude that I may or may not decide to come after him for his part in this. He'd certainly deserve it." And with that, Puck left Dalton and Blaine behind without looking back. He didn't want to keep Kurt waiting.

*GLEE*

With time, and Noah constantly keeping him occupied, Kurt was able to move on from his painful breakup with Blaine. No he didn't forgive Blaine but he was finally able to feel like it was okay to move on. He couldn't let that drama put a complete halt to his life. Kurt had come to greatly enjoy the time he spent with Noah. He was easily becoming one of his closest friends. He also came to see Noah as more than just a jock. He was able to enjoy the vulnerable, sweet, caring, beautiful person within. A person that he was, without a doubt, gaining feelings for.

As became habit over the previous weeks, Noah would sometimes spend the night at Kurt's and no it wasn't to hang with Finn. In all honesty he never gave Finn a second thought on those nights. His focus was Kurt. Putting Kurt first became like a second nature to Noah. It was on a Friday night when things changed.

Noah and Kurt sat side by side on the couch in Kurt's bedroom, watching TV after family dinner. Noah placed his arm around Kurt and scooped him into his side. Kurt let out a little squeak – causing Noah to chuckle – but settled his head on the bigger teen's shoulder. The embrace felt natural. It felt right. Noah placed a quick kiss on the top of Kurt's head, enjoying the moment even more. Kurt lifted his head with a questioning look in his eyes, "Noah?"

"Yeah, Princess?"

"What was that for?"

"Felt like it."

"Oh."

"Hey, Princess?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I kiss you?" Kurt leaned back to get a good look at his friend's face, only to see sincerity and another nameless emotion laying within. With a subtle nod and a whispered, "please," the distance between their faces slowly decreased. The first touch of lips was soft and slightly hesitant. Noah knew Kurt agreed, but he didn't want to do anything that would make the boy in his arms uncomfortable. Their embrace continued to be soft and sweet, but any sense of hesitancy disappeared. A tongue softly brushed along Kurt's bottom lip, asking permission for entrance. Tongues tasted, explored, caressed and claimed. Both boys were panting for air when they broke apart. Staring in the other's eyes, they both saw passion and want that mirrored their own. "Kurt, we don't have to do this. We can stop. I'd be happy just holding you."

"Noah, if you dare stop, I will not hesitate to kick you in the nuts."

"Okay then I won't stop. Just tell me what you want me to do babe."

Figuring he should just be blunt, Kurt took a deep breath and said, "make love to me."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes, but if you want to say no then its fine. We can just forget this ever happened." Kurt looked down, paying more than enough attention to his finger nails.

"Like hell we can. Kurt look at me," when their eyes finally locked he continued, "I want to make love to you. I don't want you thinking I don't because I do. I just want to make sure it's what you want. You're my priority."

"Please Noah." Without a second thought, Noah scooped Kurt into his arms and made his way to Kurt's bed. He placed Kurt in the middle of the large mattress and laid down beside him, taking in the beauty that was the boy next to him. Grazing a finger along Kurt's baby soft jaw line, Noah dragged his hand down Kurt's chest, opening the buttons of his shirt along the way. He was mesmerized by every inch that was revealed. He eased the shirt off Kurt's shoulders while Kurt quickly got rid of Noah's own shirt. They each took the time to admire each other's chests. Hands glided over smooth porcelain skin while another set of hands explored the plains of a chiseled, muscular chest. Sharing a quick kiss, the remainder of their clothes were removed. Kurt took a brief second to reach into his bedside table for lube and a condom before turning back to the sexy boy next to him.

Noah hovered over Kurt's form, kissing him tenderly on the lips. He trailed his lips down his jaw and toward the beautiful skin gracing the boy's neck. It didn't take much to place a small, slightly purpled love bite on the pale skin. He then turned his attention to Kurt's left nipple. He took the time to place kisses and teasing nibbles around the nipple before biting the nub. The same treatment was given to the right nipple as well. Noah trailed his tongue down Kurt's abdomen, around his belly button, and came to a stop just above his erect cock. He looked up to check on Kurt to find that his eyes were closed and a serene smile graced his lips. Smiling, he took his tongue and trailed it up the veins on the underside of Kurt's cock. When Kurt let out a sigh mixed with a moan, Noah couldn't help but chuckle. He then licked around the bulbous head before taken in as much of the boy as he could. Breathy moans began to slip from Kurt's lips alerting Noah that Kurt was enjoying himself. Twirling his tongue around, Noah sped up his movements, enjoying the taste of Kurt on his tongue.

"Oh Noah..." Kurt gasped. Kurt didn't know whether Noah's ever done this before, but boy did it feel amazing. Yet as much as he was enjoying this fantastic blow job, he really wanted Noah inside him. He took the teen's mohawk into his hand to get his attention, "please Noah. Please."

Releasing the cock from the mouth with a soft pop, Noah made his way up Kurt's body and kissed him with all the hunger that he felt. Gazing into the bluish-green eyes he asked, "please what babe?"

"That felt amazing, don't get me wrong, but I need you Noah."

"I'm right here."

"Please Noah. Inside me. I want to feel you. All of you."

"Don't worry baby, I'll take care of you." Noah grabbed the bottle of lube that was laying next to Kurt and spread some onto his fingers. Trying to distract him, Noah kissed Kurt hungrily as he brought his finger to his entrance. He was met with a little resistance but was able to ease the first finger in his hole. Kurt gasped at the feeling of having the boy's finger in him. It took a moment to adjust before he started sighing with pleasure. "Is that okay Kurt?"

"God yes. Please more." He eased in a second finger and then held still until Kurt started rocking himself back and forth on them. He took the time to move them in and out and scissoring them, doing his best to make sure this doesn't hurt too much for Kurt. The entrance of the third finger caused Kurt to go from sighs to soft moans. Making sure that Kurt was prepped as best as possible, Noah wiped his hand on his leg, grabbed the condom and put in on, and then rubbed a little extra lube on top just to be more careful. He eased himself between Kurt's opened legs prepared to enter the boy that had him hooked.

"Are you ready Kurt?"

"Yeah. I'm more than ready."

"I'll try to be gentle. I don't want to hurt you."

Kurt reached up and cupped his cheek with a soft smile gracing his face, "oh Noah I know you will. I trust you." He slowly eased his way into Kurt, keeping a watchful eye on him for any signs of pain. When Kurt let out a slight hiss he froze. "Don't stop. It's okay. Just a slight burn but it'll be fine. Keep going." Trusting Kurt when he said that, continuing to enter him until he was fully sheathed inside. He held still to allow Kurt to adjust to having his length inside him. When he was given a brief nod that it was okay to move, he slowly rocked his hips easing into a gentle rhythm.

"God Kurt you feel amazing."

"Mmm...I'm so full. Feels so good."

"Yes... damn baby."

"Faster Noah please..."

"As you wish princess," he sped up his movements just as Kurt wanted. They both let out deep moans from the incredible feeling. He shifted the angle of his thrusts slightly until he found what he was looking for. Kurt's prostate. The boy beneath him moaned loader, fueling the hunger and love he was already feeling.

"Ahh... ohh...yessss... right there Noah. Yesss..."

"Fuck..." He thrust harder and faster, making sure to hit Kurt's prostate on every other thrust. Kurt started to come undone chanting his name over and over.

"I need to cum... please let me come..."

Noah reached between them and grasped Kurt's cock in rhythm with his thrusts. "Cum for me baby. Cum..." and with three hits to the boy's prostate had him coming with his name on his lips in a deep moan. Witnesses Kurt's expression during his climax had Noah cumming into the condom moaning Kurt's name.

Sweaty and boneless, Noah rested his forehead against Kurt's as they both came down from their high. When he had his breath back, Noah eased out of Kurt, removed and tied off the condom and tossed it in the trashcan beside the bed. He flopped down next to Kurt and wrapped his arm around him. "Are you okay Kurt? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Sharing a passionate kiss, Kurt smiled and replied, "it was perfect Noah. Thank you."

"It was pretty damn awesome wasn't it. Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Kurt's breath hitched, and he propped himself up on one elbow so he could look directly into Puck's eyes.

"What?"

"I said I love you. Making love with you was like nothing I've ever felt before. Spending these past few weeks with you has made me see that I'm completely in love with you." The look in his eyes showed how sincere he was being.

"I love you too Noah."

Suddenly shy, "Kurt, will you be with me please? I swear I'll be the best boyfriend I can possibly be."

"I was yours the second you kissed me."

"Good to know." Noah chuckled before bringing his boyfriend's head down for a deep kiss. He wrapped him tightly in his arms with a smile on his face as they both drifted off into a contented sleep.

END


End file.
